


Luna Was There

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny loves Harry but for Luna she feels something different. And something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna Was There

Ginny never identified it right away. She never placed a label to her fondness for Luna because Luna was beyond labels. But the realization slowly creeped on her until she was studying with Luna, seated at a library table. Luna was playing with her hair, exposing her self made radish earrings, her bottlecap necklace clinking as she moved. Ginny knew then.

She loved Harry. What she felt for Luna was different but, in many ways, it was the same.

She didn’t act on her feelings though it grew more and more apparent that Luna wasn’t the only girl who caught her eye. Her eyes would linger on Padma or a Hufflepuff girl she barely knew, almost as much as with boys. But the feelings for Luna never went away.

Then in fifth year, Ginny was with Harry. It was what she’d imagined. Hands straying, lips constantly finding each other. And while it only lasted a few weeks, it had been near perfect. Even when she knew near the end that it was going to end. He left.

But Luna was there.

Sixth year wasn’t the same. There were Death eaters teaching, the Cruciatus Curse being cast. Instead of the warm, friendly, eccentric Dumbledore there was Snape as Headmaster and McGonagall could only do so much to protect them.

Luna though, even as she fought back with Ginny and Neville, remained herself. She didn’t harden.

When they kissed, it wasn’t like it was with Harry. They weren’t frantic but slow. But they were still just as eager when a week later, Ginny’s hands ran down Luna’s neck to cup her breasts then move along her torso. Her fingers followed the curve of Luna’s waist.

Ginny knew it would be over. Harry would come back. Somehow they would win this war. But sometimes, when they were alone in the Room of Requirement, she wondered what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with her friend, for whom she felt so much more.


End file.
